fairy_tail_app_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Apart
The apart feature is an incredibly useful way of using equipments and cards that you do not need to gain Coins, Magic Crystals, Evo Crystals, Experience Crystals and Refining Stones. There are three subsections to apart which will allow you to get the most out of the item or card that you are breaking down. If cards and equipment are already placed in your line-up or partners then they must be removed to be placed in the Anima system. Once a card or piece of equipment has been broken down in "apart" it will be destroyed and you will no longer be able to retrieve it. Apart Apart is the first of the three sub sections. It is used to break down cards (4* and above) and equipment (3* and above) The page will show the "Anima system" where a total of five cards and pieces of equipment can be placed. Cards and equipment cannot be broken down at the same time, you must "decompostion" one type first before decomposing the other. The Items can either be added manually by pressing the blue plus or added automatically by selecting the yellow "Automatically placed figured" button for cards or "Automatically placed equipment" button for equipment. After a maximum of five cards or items have been selected you will be shown the break down materials that you will receive in the middle "Decomposition Preview" box. Once you have added what you want into the machine you must press the purple "decomposition" button for them to be broken down It is recommended that only cards and equipment that has not been Upgraded is broken down using this section. The general rewards are as follows: 4 star card: $12,600 Coins + 30 Magic Crystals 5 star card: $10,500 Coins + 360 Magic Crystals 6 star card: Unknown Coins + 400 Magic Crystals 3 star equipment: $3,000 Coins + 10 Refined Stones 4 star equipment: $4,000 Coins + 50 Refined Stones 5 star equipment: $6,000 Coins + 200 Refined Stones 6 star equipment: $8,000 Coins + 1,000 Refined Stones (Only cards four star and above and equipment 3 star and above can be broken down, if you want to sell anything below this then there is a sell option available in pack.) Rebirth The rebirth is only available for cards and is recommended if there is a card that you have levelled, ascended and/or evolved that you no longer want. It is used to separate the card from the materials used to upgrade it, leaving only a level 1 card with no ascending or evolution. One card can be reborn at a time and it costs diamonds to do so. 4 star costs 40 diamonds 5 star costs 50 diamonds 6 star costs 60 diamonds If you choose to rebirth a card, you will receive the following: Evolutionary Crystal These will be rewarded at the equivalent of how many had been spent on the card, however if a card has been evolved up a star level there will be no evolutionary crystals provided, since the current card would show no evolution. Gold You will receive half the amount of gold coins that was spent on ascending and evolving the card at its current star level. Magic Crystals Magic crystals that you will receive are calculated based on the cards used to evolve and ascend. For example, if you had a five star card that had been evolved once, then one other five star card must have been used to evolve it. A five star card is worth 360 magic crystals so you would receive 360 magic crystals. Even if the five star card had been evolved from a four star card, since the ascending level is halved after evolution, you would still receive a five star card worth of magic crystals. This does not apply to six star cards, which do not receive magic crystals from rebirth. Experience Crystal An experience crystal is a unique item that can only be gain through rebirthing a card that has been levelled. The resulting experience crystal will contain the experience points necessary to raise another card to the same level as the card that was rebirthed. An un-upgraded version of the card This can be used to apart and gain further gold coins and magic crystals, or used to ascend another card of the same star level. Recasting Recasting is the equipment equivalent of rebirth. It is used to separate the materials used to refine the equipment. Level is not included when putting an equipment item through any apart system. One piece of equipment can be recast at a time and it cost diamonds to do so. 3 star costs 30 diamonds 4 star costs 40 diamonds 5 star costs 50 diamonds 6 star costs 60 diamonds If you choose to recast the equipment item you will receive the gold coins and refining stones at the exact amount spent to refine the item. Once the item has been recast it will retain its level, but can be used to level other items or decomposed in the apart section for its worth of refining stones. Category:Apart Category:Browse Category:Main Page